The inventive concept relates to image sensors, and more particularly, to image sensors capable of improving light-collection efficiency on an optical path, methods of manufacturing the image sensors, and systems including the image sensors.
Image sensors are devices or electronic components that sense optical information of a subject and transform the optical information into an electrical image signal. Image sensors may include charge-coupled device (CCD) image sensors and complementary-metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors. CCD image sensors use a plurality of metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) capacitors in order to deliver and output electric charges. If an appropriate voltage is applied sequentially to gates of the MOS capacitors, then signal charges of respective pixels are sequentially transferred to adjacent MOS capacitors. CMOS image sensors use a plurality of transistors for a plurality of pixels, respectively, each in which a signal charge generated by a photodiode is converted into a voltage and is then output.